


Inside Baby

by ChassidyPostert80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: Dean prays for Cass to meet him in their usual spot in the Impala. They seem to spend a lot of time there together. They meet in secret, but Dean wants more. WIll he be able to finally tell Cass how he really feels?





	Inside Baby

“Cass were at the Raintree motel on the southside of San Antonio, room twelve. Meet me in our usual spot.” Dean Winchester prayed aloud, sitting in the driver’s seat of his baby in front of the room. 

“Hello Dean.” With a rustle of wings, Cass appeared. 

“Hey baby.” Dean smiled, reaching for his angel and pulling him into a deep kiss. He loved the feeling of Cass’s tongue swirling with his own and was soon moaning into the other man’s mouth.

“Backseat?” Cass asked pulling back, breathing a little heavier, eyes softened. 

“Not yet. We have to talk first.”

“Of course.” Cass had a look of confusion on his handsome face. Dean knew why; he usually saved talking for afterwards, that way if Sam came looking for them, which had happened a few times, what they were doing seemed perfectly innocent. 

“Well we’ve, um, been messing around for a while now and it’s been great, but…” Dean took a deep breath and let it out. “I need more.”

“More?” Cass repeated. “Am I not enough for you? What more do you need?”

“Just you Cass.” Dean pulled him into another deep kiss that lasted several minutes, which was followed by another and another. When he finally pulled away, he could easily see the lust in Cass’s eyes; he knew it was mirrored in his own. “Backseat.” He whispered and Cass nodded eagerly. They moved quickly to the rear of the car. 

Once there, they were in each other’s arms in an instant, kissing again. Dean gently laid Cass on the seat and climbed on top of him, mouths fused the whole time. Dean loved kissing and Cass obliged him every chance they got. He loved exploring Cass’s mouth, tasting the sweetness that was hidden there. He recalled the first time he’d kissed Cass; it was the night they’d gotten kicked out of the brothel.

“What now?” Cass asked him once they were in the Impala and a safe distance away.

“Well, I’m not letting you die a virgin, so I thought of a better plan.”

“What?”

“You’ll see.” Dean drove them back to the abandoned house they’d been staying in and put the car in park. Cass opened his door to get out, but Dean stopped him. He leaned over and pressed their lips together; Cass’s lips were much softer than they looked. He ran his tongue along the seam of the other man’s mouth; Cass opened to him and he swept inside, caressing Cass’s tongue with his own. Once Cass started kissing back, he gave it all he had. He traced the contours of his mouth, learning the shape, searching for just the right spots that drove the other man crazy. He tenderly plundered his mouth until the angel pulled back.

“Dean?” He was breathing heavily, his eyes lust blown; Dean was an incredible kisser.

“Backseat Cass.” Dean got out of the car and then into the back; without hesitation, Cass did the same. Dean immediately pulled him into his arms, mouth on his again. “I’m glad this happened Cass, I’ve been dying to do this.” He said when the kiss finally broke. "This is going to be way better.”

“What is?” Cass was still a little confused.

“You and me. What do you say?”

“Yes.” He said after a few moments. Dean could see the indecision and uncertainty on his face. He kissed him gently. 

“Don’t worry Cass. This won’t change anything between us, it’s all going to be okay. Besides, we’ll probably get ganked tomorrow anyway.” Dean smiled that smile that made most women he met swoon. He noticed Cass relax a little. He helped him undress between kisses then gently laid him down and made love to him. When Cass exploded, Dean’s pride and ego swelled as he watched him come apart. 

They spent the night curled up in each other’s arms in the backseat. When morning came, they kissed one last time and went to meet their destiny. When they didn’t die, Dean went to Cass to discuss the situation. 

“So what happened last night…” He began.

“I know.” Cass sighed. “It was a one time thing. I will try not to make things awkward between us.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.” Dean stopped him. “I wanted to know if you wanted to make it a regular thing.”

“You want to do it again?” Cass’s voice sounded as if he never considered the possibility existed.

“Yeah.” Dean smiled. “Last night was awesome.”

“Okay.” A small smile played on Cass’s lips.

“But it has to be just between you and me. No one else can know.” He laid down the number one rule.

For months they met in secret, grabbing quickies in baby when they could. Nothing long and leisurely like the first time, they had no time to take their time; it was always good though.

Dean pulled his thoughts back to the present and began unbuttoning Cass’s shirt so that he could kiss down his chest. At his waistband, Dean wasted no time unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper.

“Lift your hips baby.” Cass did as he was told and Dean slid his slacks and boxer briefs down his legs.

“Dean? What are you doing?” 

“Relax. This place is deserted. No one is going to bother us. Now lose the pants, I want you naked for me.” He slid the pants off the other man. Cass seemed nervous about being so exposed so Dean shed his own clothes.

“What about Sam?” Cass worried. Instead of answering, Dean stretched out on top of him, kissing him again; cocks rubbing teasingly as he moved.

“You’re the only thing I care about right now Cass.” Dean’s voice was much huskier than usual. He pulled back and sat on his knees, draping Cass’s legs over his thighs; which was not an easy feat in the back of an Impala, but they always made it work. Reaching between them, he wrapped his fist around Cass’s arousal and stroked.

“Oh.” Cass moaned, biting his lip.

“I wish we were on a real bed.” Dean thought aloud. 

“Why is that?” Cass panted.

“So I could really explore your body.” Dean used his most seductive voice and smiled when he saw Cass shiver with excitement. He pulled out the bottle of lube they kept wedged under the seat and he spread it on his fingers. He rubbed over the sensitive nerve endings that surrounded Cass’s hole, pushing his legs as far apart as he could so that he had better access, before slipping a finger inside. After sliding in and out for a few moments, he added a second; twisting and turning until he located Cass’s prostate. He watched the pleasure play out on Cass’s face for several minutes before he added a third.

“Please Dean, I need you.” Cass pleaded. Dean smiled down at him, lubed himself up and slipped inside. He allowed Cass a few moments to adjust to the fullness before he started to move; slow and steady. He didn’t want their usual hard, fast quickie; he wanted to really enjoy tonight. He loved the odd times when they got a chance to slow down. “Dean.” Cass moaned.

“You’re so freakin beautiful.” Dean looked down at him; eyes glazed over in pleasure, breathing heavy, mouth slack. He increased his pace slightly, wrapping his hand around Cass’s cock and stroking as he thrust into him.

“DEAN!” Cass cried out as orgasm overtook him. The look on Cass’s face, the way he was coming undone, the feeling of his ass tightening around him, drove Dean over the edge and he emptied himself into his angel.

After several minutes of laying there with his forehead pressed against Cass’s, he reluctantly pulled back to clean up with one of the motel towels he’d brought. When he and Cass were dressed, he leaned against the backseat, closed his eyes and pulled Cass close to him; arm resting around his shoulder. 

“I want to tell Sam.” Dean said sitting there, blissed out, with Cass in his arms.

“You do?” Cass asked in surprise.

“You remember when I said I needed more? Well I need all of you Cass. Not just stolen moments, all the time. I...” He trailed off, chickening out of what he was going to say. “There’s something I want to show you.”

He grabbed a screwdriver and flashlight from the bag on the floorboard and began prying off the door panel.

“Sam and me, well we didn’t have much growing up, but we did have this car. We grew up here, it was kinda like a home to us. I guess it still is. It’s the one constant in our lives.” He looked back over his shoulder at Cass and smiled gently. “I know it’s been lonely since you fell, but I want you to know that you always have me. And wherever my home is, I want you to consider it your home too. When Sam and I were younger, we carved our names back here.” He took off the door panel and shined the flashlight over the initials. 

“Who’s C.W.?” Cass pointed to the letters under Dean’s. He could hear the jealousy in Cass’s voice.

“You.” He said softly.

“I don’t understand.” Cass tilted his head to the side in his usual adorable fashion. 

“I’ve been thinking about us Cass and I want more. I want to be able to hold your hand when I drive, kiss you when we finish a case, sleep next to you at night. I don’t want to sneak around anymore.” He met Cass’s eyes and their gazes locked for a moment.

“What’s the W for?” Cass leaned in closer to him for a better look and ran his fingers over the rough, freshly made carving. 

“Winchester.” Dean swallowed hard.

“What does all this mean?” Cass’s blue eyes bored into him.

“It means that I love you baby.” Dean held his breath waiting for Cass to respond.

“I love you too Dean.” Cass’s eyes went soft again.

“You do?” He smiled.

“How could you doubt it?” Cass traced a line down his cheek.

“I don’t deserve something as perfect as this.” Dean took Cass’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together.

“I told you Dean, good things do happen.”

“As long as I have you, I can believe that that is true.” Dean kissed him again. “Come on baby. Let’s go inside.”


End file.
